Porn Heroes
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: Mr. Big Cock and Nightbird must save the world from the sultry Cockboy.


**Author's Note: So Zane told me to write him some porn because I was bugging him while he was studying and he wanted superhero!Klaine with top!Blaine and somehow it ended up with porn stars? And then Misty was looking it over and I had forgotten to change one of the names so it became a threesome? And Tyna was talking about size kink?**

It wasn't a sound that alerted him, but the ghost of a whisper of cloth. Mr. Big Cock's ears perked up, straining to catch another.

There!

He raced down the hall, his cape billowing behind him as he swept into the armory of his mansion. Eyes glinted in the moonlight as Cockboy looked up from where he was inspecting some of his gear.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Big Cock." His voice was soft and mischievous, purring in satisfaction as the door behind Mr. Big Cock slammed shut.

"You can't keep me locked in here forever, Cockboy; The Blond Chameleon is on his way now!"

Cockboy blinked as Mr. Big Cock flicked on the lights. "Oh, please, you act like I'm the villain. We're both fighting the real bad guy," he hopped down from his perch and slinked over to Mr. Big Cock, "so I don't see why we can't," his finger traced over the armor on his sleeve until he was cupping Mr. Big Cock's jaw, "work together on this."

Mr. Big Cock's eyes fluttered open and he stared at the familiar blue eyes that had haunted his dreams for years.

"Besides, I have Asian Persuasion keeping your little friend… occupied."

"Sa-He, he wouldn't be, um, swayed by her womanly wiles," Mr. Big Cock replied, trying not to fall under the other man's spell.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, dearest. He's as helpless as you are."

Cockboy's lips cut off any reply he might have formed, which he was actually kind of grateful for because Mr. Big Cock had no fucking clue how to brush that one off. Cockboy's tongue darted out, flicking over his bottom lip, his sharp teeth sinking into the tender skin and breaking him out of his trance. With a growl, he flipped them around, pressing Cockboy against the door behind him.

"Mm, now that's more like it." Cockboy hitched one of his legs up over Mr. Big Cock's hip until he got the message, grabbing the leather clad thigh. He let out a groan as the strong muscles bunched, Cockboy's calf pressing against his ass, urging him closer until their bodies were flush.

The sound of Velcro ripping echoed through the room as they divested each other of their outfits, save for the masks. Cockboy moaned as Mr. Big Cock grasped his dick, pumping it roughly. His fingers were warm and calloused as Cockboy fucked into the tight ring of them.

"You gonna fuck me with that thing, Mr. Big Cock?" he panted, his free hand stroking over the hard cock stabbing him in the hip. "Want you to fuck me, fill me up with your big cock, make my tight ass come around it." Cockboy nipped sharply at his lower lip.

Mr. Big Cock grunted, pulling away and letting go of his dick. He maneuvered Cockboy over to one of the plush armchairs, where Cockboy was shocked to find Nightbird sitting in full uniform.

"We're going to do more than that, Cockboy," Nightbird said with a grin. He tugged his tights down just enough to reveal his own thick cock, nearly identical to his brother's.

"Oh, fuck," Cockboy breathed.

"I plan on it," Mr. Big Cock chuckled, shuffling him closer and pressing against his ass as he leaned over him and took the bottle of lube that Nightbird offered him. Cockboy heard the snick of the cap opening as Nightbird ran a hand through his hair before cupping his jaw.

His thumb traced over Cockboy's plump bottom lip, tugging gently and pressing inside when Cockboy moaned as Mr. Big Cock pressed two fingers inside him. He sucked greedily on Nightbird's thumb, his eyes fluttering shut as his body opened up easily, accepting two, then three, and finally four fingers.

"Do it now, fuck me, please, I want it, I need it," Cockboy babbled, releasing Nightbird's fingers and looking over his shoulder at Mr. Big Cock, who grinned lasciviously. Cockboy turned and sunk his mouth down on Nightbird's cock, using one hand to stroke the generous amount he couldn't fit into his stretched wide mouth.

He could feel the enormous blunt pressure against his hole and he let out a little whine as Mr. Big Cock's big cock stretched him. Nightbird pet his hair soothingly as he guided his head to move.

"You're such a good boy, taking a big cock at both ends," Nightbird murmured, encouragingly. He let out a hum of approval when Cockboy relaxed as Mr. Big Cock finally popped through the ring of muscle and bottomed out.

Cockboy let out a moan, feeling so full. Mr. Big Cock's hands were tight where they grasped his hips, holding them still as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in, shoving him further down on Nightbird's cock. Cockboy relaxed his throat, allowing it to slip further in. They set up a rhythm, fucking him roughly and then slowly. His cock hung hard and ignored between them as the twins used his body for their pleasure.

Suddenly, he felt something tracing along the top of his rim before Mr. Big Cock pressed a finger alongside his dick. The pressure on his rim grew as more fingers were added until there were once again four inside him, this time thrusting in every time his cock pulled out. Cockboy's blue eyes were watery as he adjusted to the feeling while trying to remember to breathe whenever Nightbird pulled his cock out of his throat.

"He's ready," Mr. Big Cock said with a grunt as he removed his fingers and slid his cock out. Cockboy clenched around nothing, letting out a whine when Nightbird moved his head away, the superhero's cock falling out of his mouth with a wet pop.

"Wait for it, baby; you're about to get all of the cock you can stand," Nightbird said with a smirk as he stripped his shirt off. Cockboy moved away, taking Nightbird's tights with him, so the chair could recline before he clambered up and straddle the other man, who grasped his cock and held it so that Cockboy could sink down on it. He moaned, moving slowly up and down and finally, finally, reaching to stroke his own dick. Mr. Big Cock's hand gently pressed his upper back until he was bracing his hands on either side of Nightbird's head.

He leaned down, kissing brushing their lips together as Mr. Big Cock moved into position behind him. Cockboy felt his fingers probing his rim again and stilled his hips. Two fingers hooked inside him and pulled, stretching him as Mr. Big Cock pushed his cock in beside Nightbird's.

"Oh, god, oh, god, fuck me, you're both so big, oh my god," Cockboy moaned, his forehead pressed against Nightbird's, panting as he adjusted to the biggest stretch he had ever felt before.

The men didn't wait long, alternating their thrusts so that he always had something in his ass. He could feel Nightbird's hot breath on his face and grunts filled the air. Cockboy's head fell to Nightbird's shoulder as his fingers dug into the cushion of the chair while Nightbird mouthed at his neck, sucking a bruising mark there. He couldn't think, couldn't focus on anything but the feel of the two huge cocks fucking him. His own cock rubbed constantly against the small pudge of Nightbird's belly, the coarse hair driving him crazy as he leaked precome. Each stroke seemed to rub against his prostate until he suddenly came, white streaking and smearing between their chests. Both men groaned as he tightened around them, their thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Do it, come in me," Cockboy moaned. "Fill me up with your come. My ass wants it all, give it to me, please."

Mr. Big Cock groaned, shoving in one last time roughly as his cock pulsed, shooting his load. Nightbird began fucking him faster, trying to finish before both men became too sensitive. It wasn't until Mr. Big Cock started pulling out that he dug his fingers into Cockboy's ass and came, filling him up even more.

"Cut!" They all looked at the director, torn from the fake world they had built for themselves. "That was a great shot; it all looked good. Kurt, I want to get a few close ups of your ass before you go get cleaned up. Blaine, Everett, go ahead."

Blaine leaned over, giving his husband a quick kiss before following his brother off set. "Hey, thanks for that."

Everett shrugged, pushing his Mr. Big Cock mask off. "It was no big deal. I never knew Kurt was that kinky, but hey, why not? Plus, now I can mark 'Starred In A Porno' off my bucket list."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "We're porn stars and you didn't expect him to be kinky? Oh, you poor innocent little man."

"Hey, I'm still older than you!"

"Yeah, but he's better looking," Kurt chimed in as he joined them.

"We're identical twin brothers!"

"Still hotter."


End file.
